


Leorio: A Raging Boar

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Leorio loses sight of where he is when he gets mad. Killua takes advantage of it. Gon doesn't use doors anymore.





	Leorio: A Raging Boar

The doctor was livid; he wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out if his ears like in cartoons. He was just that angry. Why?

Because he wasn't ready to be a dad to two teenagers when he was barely in his twenties.

"Killua! What have I told you about leaving your snack wrappers everywhere?! This is a clinic, not your personal trashcan!" He snapped at the silver haired boy who didn't even gave the decency to look sorry. Did he ever?

"My bad." He simply replied, eating more chocolate. Leorio had the sneaking suspicion that he only made a mess because it made Leorio upset; he wouldn't be surprised if that were true. They were in the middle of an odd little family feud about Alluka's surgeries where both Leorio and Killua were trying to cover the cost.

Killua wanted to pay it as her big brother, but Leorio wanted to pitch in too since the girl had become part of his little family. Plus, he didn't want Killua to shoulder any massive debts so young. It was a silly thing to argue about but so were all the other things they fought over.

"And you, Gon!" Leorio turned to the cheery boy who was already halfway out the window. "Stop tracking mud in! I need to keep the place clean! And learn to use a door!" Gon was a good kid, and Leorio thought he'd never have any real reason to yell at him like that.

If only, he sighed.

Gon was too active to hang out in the clinic all day while they were in town. Instead, he'd go out and gave adventures wherever he could find them. And that itself wasn't any big problem. In fact, he encouraged Gon to get out before he started bouncing off the walls.

It was his habit of tracking all the filth he could find in with him that was causing so many issues. Not to mention his new habit of sneaking out through the window instead of walking out the door like a normal person. Where the hell had that even come from?! Oh, and of course he made friends with any animals he found. Leorio's finances were already suffering from having set up his own clinic but his wallet grew even thinner the more stray cats, raccoons, and stray dogs Gon brought back with him. Did he think this was an animal shelter or something?!

His regular patient, the beautiful and sadly widowed Ms. Williams giggled as she watched Leorio fuss and yell. "Dr. Paladiknight, I thought these were your younger brothers, not your sons!" She teased.

That's it, Leorio was just going to die now. Goodbye world, the woman he was interested in just called him a father.

Killua watched, snickering. An angry Leorio was always fun to watch; he got so upset he ignored everything else around him...

...like any angry boar, the very Zodiac animal he represented.


End file.
